Teague's Ghost Story
by Cause I'm Freaken Awesome
Summary: Teague tells five year old Jack a ghost story...one shot


It was a dark, stormy night in Shipwreck Cove when Teague heard a small pair of booted feet run through the hall. Not even looking up, he smirked. "Trouble sleeping, Jackie?"

Standing at the door to the Study, Jack nodded. He was only about five years old, and thunder was one of the scariest things in the world, though not as scary as his grandmother. The five year old was wearing a white shirt, dark blue trousers, and brown boots. In his arms was a soft, light blue blanket. "Could I stay in here with you?"

Sighing, Teague nodded. He then smirked when he realized the date. The thirty first of October. He scooted his chair back and patted his lap. "Get over here. I'll tell you a story."

Excited, Jack ran over. His father never told him a story. It was always either his mother or his best friend, Hector Barbossa-who was twelve years older-telling Jack stories. Pretty soon, the child was on Teague's lap. "I'm ready."

"It's a story my Da told me a long time ago." Teague began, before gesturing out the window. "It all started on a night just like tonight. My Da was about your age when it happened."

"What happened?"

"You see, the children of Shipwreck Island used to play here on stormy nights. Well, one day, they decided to play hide and seek. There were five children hiding, and among them was a little blonde girl named Alice. She was a pretty girl, with big blue eyes."

"She sounds pretty." Jack said.

"So the five children ran off to hide as my Da counted back from twenty. Once he finished counting, he quickly found four of his friends. Alice was harder to find. They searched for hours and still couldn't find her." Teague said, smirking. "And then there was a crashing sound, followed by a scream. When they got to where the crash came from, there was nothing left but a shadow."

"A shadow?"

"Aye, Alice's shadow." Teague continued, still smirking at the horrified look on his son's face. "They say that, if you look out in the hall just out this room, on stormy nights, such as tonight, you can see her. Alice wondering around, looking for her shadow." Just as Teague wanted, Jack was looking out at the hall. Smirking, Teague leaned down to Jack's ear. "BOO!"

Shrieking, Jack jumped off of Teague's lap and ran straight to his bedroom and hiding under the blanket.

Leaning back in his chair, Teague couldn't help but to laugh. It was a story that his father had told him, but Teague assumed that it was made up. If it really did happen, then the story must've been exaggerated. It's impossible to lose your shadow, right? Then he looked up towards the hall. There he saw a little girl with fair skin, blonde hair and big blue eyes. She was wearing a brown dress and black shoes. She looked straight at Teague. "Have you seen it?"

"Seen what?" Teague asked.

"My shadow?"

"No." Teague said, as if it were obvious.

"Oh. Ok." The little girl said, before vanishing right before Teague's eyes. He shook his head, blinking in shock. That was Alice. Just like his father said. Picking up the lantern, Teague quickly closed the Codex, before running down the hall to his own room.

"Turn that thing off! I'm trying to sleep." His wife, Danielle, snapped at him. She then pointed at the dresser. "Your keys are on top of the dresser."

"Actually Luv, I've decided that I need rest. Lots of rest." Teague said, slipping off all of his clothes besides his shirt and trousers. He then got into bed next to his wife and wrapped his arms around her. "A whole lot of rest..."

Danielle gave Teague a confused look. "Dear, what's wrong? You're trembling like a leaf in-"

"Don't ask."

* * *

**I had a different idea for a Halloween story months ago...but of course, that was months ago... I have no idea what it could've been...**

**I thought of this the other night...or morning, depending on how you think of 2am...while I couldn't sleep...**

**Originally, I was going to end this with Teague apologizing to Jack...but that seemed too out of character...besides, the idea of Teague-as scary as the pirates see him-being freaked out sounded pretty funny...**

**Or maybe I'm the one who needs rest...lots of rest...that sounds nice...**


End file.
